


Baby Stevie (Avengers: Age of Ultron) Ficlet

by Into_Oblivion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Steve, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Daddy!Bruce, Diapers, Infantilism, Mommy!Natasha, Other, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Bruce and Natasha can't have children, they decide to improvise, with Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Stevie (Avengers: Age of Ultron) Ficlet

Natasha smiled as she walked down the hall, holding an unconsious Steve in her arms, him being unaware of her and Bruce's plan for him. Since both of them were unable to have children of their own, they decided to improvise with one of their friends. 

Laying Steve down on a large, adult-sized diaper changing mat, Natasha removed his clothes and waited for Bruce to come in and help her get Steve diapered and dressed. 

Bruce walked in and smiled at Natasha, kissing her cheek, before kneeling down in front of Steve and pulling a diaper, wipes and powder out of the diaper bag beside him, along with a pacifier and a cute outfit. 

"Okay, Nat, you wanna help me out here? We've only got about 10 minutes before he wakes up." Bruce says, as he lifts Steve's legs and slides the diaper beneath his bottom, adding a fair amount of rash cream to his privates, follwed by a dusting of baby powder. Bruce smiled at Natasha as he taped the diaper on Steve, nice and snug. 

Natasha smiled, as she slipped a pale blue onesie on him, and snapped it closed over his diaper. It was followed with a pair of blue and yellow booties, mittens and a paci gently placed in his mouth. 

Steve opened his eyes and whimpered, as he looked around the room, confused about where he was. "Aww...hello, widdle Stevie! Come to Mommy." Natahsa cooed, as she picked Steve up and held him in her arms. 

Steve gave both a weird look, before fussing a bit, and squirming unhappily in Nat's arms, wanting to be put down. "Oh, baby, don't get fussy on us." Natasha cooed, as she carried Steve over to the rocking chair and sat down, gently rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him, but it just made him worse, and soon, he was bawling, tears streaming down his face. 

"Alright, here you go." Bruce said, as he handed Nat a bottle full of warm milk for Steve. "Thanks." Natasha said, gently bringing the bottle to Steve's lips, and smiling as she watched him slowly start to drink down the milk. 

"There's a good boy. And when you're done, I'm sure you're going to need a diaper change." Natahsa cooed, smiling down at Steve and gently humming a song, to keep him calm. 

"Aww, you make a really good Mommy, Nat." Bruce said as he stood beside the rocking chair, watching Natasha feed 'baby' Steve his bottle. 

Soon, Steve was finished with the bottle. "Okay, time to burp, you, sweetie." Natasha cooed, as she sat Steve up and laid his head on her shoulder. Smiling, Natasha gently patted Steve's back, until she heard him burp a few times. "Good boy, Stevie." She cooed, leaning Steve back in her arms. 

Steve just looked up at Natasha with a scared face. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out. 

Suddenly, Steve had an overpowering need to urinate. There was no way that he was going to piss in a diaper. But it just kept getting worse, until he could no longer hold it in. Whimpering and pouting, Steve squirmed, as a flood of warm urine filled his diaper, causing it to become heavy. 

Humiliated by what he had just done, Steve covered his face with mittened hands, and started to cry, wanting out of the wet garment around his waist. 

"Aww, what's wrong, baby? Do you need a diaper change already?" Natasha cooed, as she checked Steve's diaper and found it wet. "Oh, yes you do, baby boy. Don't you worry, Mommy 'Tasha will get you all nice and dry, sweetie." She cooed, as she laid Steve down on the changing mat, and unbuttoned his onesie, revealing his wet diaper. 

"Oh my, you're really wet, aren't you, baby? You poor thing, you must be really uncomfortable." Natasha cooed, as she opened Steve's diaper and lifted his legs to remove it, making sure to wipe him really well. 

Steve whined and blushed bright red. This was so embarrassing to him. Bruce noticed that Steve was uncomfortable and pulled something out of the diaper bag, holding it in his hand. "Hey, buddy, look. It's Bucky Bear! He's here to keep you company." Bruce cooed, as he handed Steve his beloved masked bear, which Steve eagerly grabbed and held tight. 

"Aww! Who's a happy baby? Stevie is! Yes, he is!" Natasha cooed as she taped a new diaper on Steve and fastened up his onesie, giving his tummy a tickle. Steve couldn't help but giggle and squirm around, as he was tickled. "Aw, he is a a happy boy, Nat." Bruce said, smiling at his lover, surprised at how well she was at this whole 'babying' thing. 

Steve yawned and rubbed his eyes, hugging Bucky Bear close to his chest. "Aw, I think we've got a tired boy on our hands." Bruce said, as he picked Steve up. "Is it naptime, already, Stevie?" Natasha cooed as she followed Bruce to the nursery, where he was laying Steve in the crib, making sure he had Bucky Bear and a pacifier. 

Both smiled down at Steve as he drifted off to sleep, hugging Bucky Bear close to his chest. This was only the beginning...


End file.
